


No one is an island

by Vien3san



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vien3san/pseuds/Vien3san
Summary: 作为竞技场上的冠军，Erik本应获得属于他的自由，但与Shaw的仇怨令他依然被囚禁在这座沾满血污的牢笼里等待死亡。但他不知道的是，千里之外一个南方的“富商”已经从Shaw的手里买走了他的所属权。





	1. Chapter 1

***  
当观众席上的呐喊声远去，坐落在王城边陲的这座竞技场就成了被人遗忘的存在。一只饥饿的老鼠从墙角的破洞里溜进来，径直钻进一旁的房间里。它在这座关押奴隶的牢房里闻来闻去，隔着浓重的血腥味嗅到了点食物的味道。正当它兴奋地想要向一块干瘪的黑面包扑过去时，角落里忽然传来一阵低沉的呻吟。  
它吓了一跳，赶紧把自己缩起来观察情形。然而躺在干草堆上的那个男人只是抽搐了几下，便趴在那儿，一动不动了。正当小老鼠抖了抖胡须，打算再度探出头去时。由远及近的脚步声再度惊动了它，眼看着两个男人正一前一后向房间走来，它索性一转身，钻进黑暗里彻底消失了。而一旁那个男人依然昏昏沉沉地躺在角落里，若不是微弱的呼吸声还暂且算是他活着的证据，跟一具尸体也没什么区别。  
“咔啦。”  
牢门的锁被打开了。  
“看下编号。”  
一个中年男子的声音。  
跟在他身后，较为年轻的仆从应着声，将笼子里的男人拉了起来。伴随着空气中骤然浓重的血腥味，男人含糊地哼了声，缓缓睁开双眼。年轻的仆从被他锐利的眼神扫了眼，心中隐隐有些发毛。但毕竟主管还站在身后看着，还是鼓足勇气扯开了男人左手的衣袖——如果那几片染血的破布也能叫做袖子的话。  
“214782——是他，Erik Lehnsherr.”  
听到这个名字，年轻的仆从有些惊讶。  
“Lehnsherr？他不是今年的冠军吗？每一年得到冠军的奴隶就能赎回自由，离开这儿，可他怎么还在这里？还这么的……”  
他把后半句话咽了下去，但与他交谈的主管显然已经读懂了言下之意。毕竟，竞技场上头戴桂冠、风光无限的斗士，和眼下这个奄奄一息的奴隶放在一块，几乎没有可比之处。  
“你说的那是一般的情形。”主管看着手中的名单，轻轻划下一个叉，“这位可是国王陛下亲自送下来的，这辈子都不可能放出去。你说他也真是的，明明有那么一副身手，在场子里混个安稳度日也不是不行，非要争出头，好在颁奖的典礼上再度刺杀陛下——这不是找死吗？”  
“原来他就是一年前的那个刺客。”年轻人愈发咂舌，“两次刺杀陛下都没死，好厉……”  
“好什么？”主管迅速打断了他的话，“你似乎很崇拜他？”  
“没、当然没有！”  
“没有最好，你还年轻，不懂这世上多的是让人生不如死的折磨。”  
他阖上手中的羊皮纸卷，心中也不由得微微叹了口气。  
“戴上镣铐，然后装上车。”  
“什么？”  
“陛下已经把他卖给南方的一个富商了，据说买家对他的脸挺有兴趣的，记得不要弄伤。”  
“可是，可是他都已经是冠军了……”  
“这不是你能决定的。少说话，赶紧干活。”  
年轻的仆从颤抖着，在Erik面前俯下身来。他似乎很难过，毕竟，哪个少年不曾憧憬过光芒万丈的英雄，又如何能忍受乌云落下来，遮蔽住阳光。  
“抱歉，”他背对着主管，悄声说道，“我没有办法……抱歉。”  
Erik Lehnsherr垂着眼睑，似乎没有听见。他身上的伤，大大小小，都是在一场接一场的生死搏斗中留下来的。它们在赛后也没有得到任何医治，仅仅是被衣服上扯下来的布条匆忙地扎了扎，有些已然溃烂发脓。  
即使是这样，他还是努力地活了下来。  
年轻人想着，内心洋溢着悲伤。因为即使他活了下来，国王陛下显然也并不打算让他好过。  
他手脚麻利地替Erik戴上了镣铐，尽量不触碰到对方的伤口。而从始至终，Erik都半垂着眼，虚弱地躺在干草丛中，不曾有任何的挣扎。他似乎对周遭的一切无知无觉，可当年轻人把他架起来，准备装进马车上的囚笼时，Erik低沉的声音在他耳边响起。  
“告诉Shaw——总有一天，我会将他的头颅挂在城墙上，祭奠我死去的母亲。”  
“什、什么？”  
年轻人吓了一跳，而Erik却淡淡地瞥了他一眼。  
他的瞳孔里没有痛苦、没有屈辱，只有满腔仇恨，像一潭深不见底的幽泉，拽着人堕入黑暗。  
他只看了他一眼，便又闭上了眼睛。  
年轻人抹了抹额头上的汗水，在深冬腊月的街头打了个哆嗦。  
“请问，我现在可以带他走了吗？”  
一个柔和的女声响起，年轻人“啊”了一声，看到一个红发的女子正站在马车前，身后还带着两个侍从。  
“这……”  
“是Grey小姐吗？”他的主管这会儿忙不迭地迎了上来，“当然当然，一切都打点妥当了，您签个字就能把人带走了。”  
“那太好了，我的主人已经在等了。”  
“请在这里……”  
趁女子签名的功夫。年轻人悄悄打量起了他们一行人。漂亮而精致的服饰，想必这就是主管口中那位南国富商的手下吧，他思忖着，冷不防对上了女子的眼睛。后者倒也没觉得被冒犯，反而冲他微微一笑，倒把他弄得脸红了起来。  
看起来不像是坏人，年轻人琢磨着，在内心暗自祈祷。  
希望这一回，诸神会给予这位命途多舛的战士他应得的抚慰。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
最先恢复的，是听觉。  
风，轻柔的海风越过浪花，拂过礁石，缱绻在曼曼帘纱与贝壳风铃之间。而后是空气，潮湿的，带着些许咸腥气的空气，夹杂着无花果的芬芳被缓缓吸入肺腑。Erik动了动指尖，意识随着五感一点点复苏。他在地狱里呆得太久，以至于当他终于强撑着睁开双眼时，依旧下意识地绷紧了脊背，以防御可能存在于黑暗中的魑魅魍魉。  
但没有，入目的是明亮到几乎刺痛双眼的阳光。  
Erik下意识地眨动眼皮，耳畔再度传来微风吹过风铃的叮当作响声，以及——“哗”，非常轻柔的，翻动书页的声音。一个棕发的青年正捧着书坐在他床头，此刻听到动静，也跟着抬起头。他披着一件样式简单的白色丝袍，以一枚蓝宝石别针固定在左肩，露出线条优美的脖颈和大半的胸脯。打造成月桂模样的金色臂环是他身上唯一的装饰。与Erik四目相对的瞬间，他既不紧张，也不惊慌，反而绽开一个了微笑，眼波流转，像是被微风吹皱的一潭湖水，晶莹地闪着光芒。  
Erik下意识地伸出手，试图确认这美好的一切都不是另一个梦境。青年也没有闪躲，在微微挑高了眉梢以后便侧过脸颊贴近他的手掌，大大方方地任他抚摸。  
柔软，是指尖传来的第一个触感。温热的肌肤，起伏的线条，还有随着他的动作不自觉张开的嘴唇——是真实的。  
“你的翅膀呢？”  
Erik问。  
青年的眼里流露出一丝困惑。  
“……什么？”  
“母亲说你们都有白色的翅膀，还会弹奏竖琴。”Erik的头脑昏昏沉沉的，嗓子也格外低哑，“我想看看你的翅膀。”  
可以的话，他还想摸一摸上面的羽毛，以确认是否如传言中的那般蓬松柔软。  
青年眨了眨眼睛，似乎忽然明白过来一般，噗嗤笑了起来。  
“我就把这当做赞美了，多谢。虽然我不是什么唱着圣歌从天而降的天使，但我的确有一个福音传给你——你还活着，Erik.”  
Erik蓦然睁大眼睛。他迅速收回手掌，检查起了自己的身体。在残酷的厮杀中留下的那些伤口都已愈合，只剩下一些深浅不一的疤痕。青年注意到了他的动作，笑着告诉他：“在船上的时候你一直昏睡着，不过也刚好给了我们时间来处理那些伤口。”  
Erik瞥了眼青年，确定对方确实手无寸铁，同时也暗中锁定了房间内可以充作武器的各个装饰和家具的位置。  
“你是谁？”他这才问道，“我在哪里？”  
根据海风和青年刚才提到的“船”，他可以确定自己已不在内陆。老天啊，他到底昏睡了多久？一觉醒来竟已深处异国他乡。  
仿佛读出了他的戒备一般，青年微笑着告诉他：“我们已经不在Shaw的势力范围之内了，你可以。”  
Erik的薄唇依然紧闭着。  
Charles似乎对房内紧张的气氛一无所觉一般，站起身，径自走到了露台边上。Erik这才注意到他赤着足，圆润的脚趾毫不在意地踩在白玉石板铺筑成的地砖上。他身上的白袍也很短，下摆堪堪垂在膝盖之上，露出两条白皙光洁的大腿。  
“这里——”Charles背对着他，拉开了正随风飘荡的帘纱，“仅仅是爱琴海上一座不知名的小岛。”  
“而我——”他回过头来注视着Erik，任由阳光洒在他的脸颊上，为他镀上一层柔和的光辉。  
“我的名字是Charles Xavier，身份的话——只能说我暂且管理着这座岛屿。”  
作为一方的管理者，他看起来实在是过分年轻、过分温柔，但在血腥的竞技场中，Erik早就明白了外表并不能代表什么。  
“所以我该称你为国王陛下？”他并没有放松警惕。  
“我更喜欢‘Charles’这个名字。同样的，我也想称呼你为‘Erik’——如果Lehnsherr阁下你允许的话。”  
“我没什么意见。”  
“那么——”  
“但我还有一个问题，”Erik打断了他，“我为什么会在这里？”  
他以为他会在那腥臭的黑暗之地里死去，却被生生拖了出来，装进另一个笼子里漂洋过海。对此，Erik并不觉得有多么庆幸，他宁愿自己仍在Shaw的眼皮子底下，至少，他还可以继续做那枚浸透着鲜血的眼中钉，继续寻找钉进Shaw喉咙的机会。  
“你太心急了，我的朋友。”  
Charles说着，走回床边自然地坐下了。  
“这正是我要跟你说的。我把你买下来了，Erik。”  
“噢？”Erik挑起眉毛，忍不住开口讥嘲，“那你想必花了不少金币，我可不认为Shaw会轻易把一个对取他性命如此执着的刺客卖给你。”  
“钱嘛，的确是花了一点。”Charles点点头，“不过最主要的，还是因为我跟他说我想买你下来做性*爱玩具吧。”  
“……什么？”  
“性、爱、玩、具。”  
Charles刻意放慢了语速，一字一句地复述一遍。他托着腮，满怀期待地看着Erik，而后者无动于衷的样子显然令他失望了。  
“真的？一点反应也没有？”他皱起鼻子抱怨，“你就不怕我下一秒把你压在床上，做一些奇奇怪怪的事？”  
“鉴于我是在这个装饰华美的房间里、而不是什么奇怪的性*爱地牢里醒来，我没什么好担忧的。”  
“谢谢你欣赏我房间的装饰。”Charles笑眯眯地看着他，“不过你怎么能确定不是因为我太喜欢你了，所以才舍不得把你扔到我的性*爱地牢的呢？”  
Erik侧过头避开了他的视线，并不想在这么明显的玩笑中浪费太多时间。  
“停止那些无用的花言巧语。你的目的到底是什么，Charles？”  
“你这人真是好没意思……”Charles轻叹了口气，“穿上衣服吧，Erik。与其在床上聊天，不如出去透透气——我边走边告诉你。”  
Erik顺着他的指示望向床头，看到一件布料跟Charles身上差不多少的短袍，和一根皮质腰带。  
“……就没有更合理一些的衣服吗？”  
“你是指跟你身上那些破破烂烂的布条比？”Charles不以为意，“别挑了，这是最适合海岛气候的服装了。”  
海岛？的确是他未曾去过的地方。Erik一边思索着，一边套上衣服。他的身体恢复得意外完美，举手投足都不再感觉隐隐作痛，仿佛身上的那些大小伤口都不曾存在过一般。唯一值得在意的，是在他掀开被子套上衣服的整个过程中，Charles的眼神都毫不掩饰地在他身上逡巡。  
那家伙显然是故意的，不过Erik也不想给他任何得意的机会。  
“好了。”  
他着装完毕，脸上依然波澜不惊。  
“你的动作很迅速，不愧是竞技场的冠军。”  
Charles称赞着，同样也没掩饰自己的失望。  
“那么，我亲爱的Erik——”  
在Erik再度表示出不耐烦之前，Charles适时地走到他身前，推开了一直紧闭的房门。  
“请允许我为你介绍我引以为傲的王国——Krakoa.”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Erik踩在微烫的细沙上，任凭海水拍打着不远处的礁石，碎成泡沫。吹过耳畔的风也带着潮湿的气息，不过才沿着沙堤走了片刻，皮肤就已经开始微红发烫了。  
他这会儿多少有些理解了Charles那身过于清凉的装扮。一只白色的海鸥从头顶飞过，Erik顺着它远去的方向望过去，视线停留在天空与海面相接之处。  
曾经显得广袤无比的大陆，现在也不过是细细的一条棕色。  
“已经开始怀念故乡了吗？”身后，Charles带着笑意询问道。  
Erik并没有回答。那片土地带给他的，不过是痛苦和挣扎。但无论如何，他都会回去的。  
“我们会回去的。”  
仿佛读出了他的思绪一般，Charles告诉他。  
“就凭你这十几艘桨帆船吗？”Erik问。  
在‘散步’的时候，Erik便已留心观察过他们的港口。  
“你看到了？”Charles挑起了眉毛，“很敏锐。”  
“敏锐并不能帮我们赢得战争。”  
“没错。那些港口里的桨帆船也不能，它们不过是贩夫走卒们进出用的工具罢了。”  
Charles一手搭在他的肩膀上，踮起脚尖同他耳语。  
“看那边。”  
Erik顺着他手指的方向望过去，瞳孔逐渐收缩成一个点。  
在海岸线的尽头，是一座人声鼎沸的造船厂。它被巧妙安置在了一处呈月牙形凹陷的峭壁内，因此，即使数以百计的龙骨和桅杆堆叠成了座小山，也不曾引起有心人的注意。Erik注意到不少船只是在几近完工的状态下，被拆散，储藏起来的。由此看来，Charles想要在一夜之间变出一艘舰队，也不会是无稽之谈。  
“……你计划多久了？”  
Charles笑了笑，并没有回答。  
“你呢？”他反问道，“你计划多久了。”  
Erik抿起嘴唇，肋骨下的旧伤又在隐隐作疼。  
“太久了。”  
他的注意力又放归到了那些战船之上。  
“你还需要武器、盔甲、粮草。鉴于造船厂的情况，我估计你也早已开始囤积。但就算一切都准备妥当了，没有合格的士兵也照样无法攻下Shaw的铜墙铁壁。”  
“你以为我为什么要煞费苦心地把你带到这里，Eisenhardt将军的儿子？”  
即使知道Charles肯定已经调查清了他的所有过往，乍一听到这个久违的姓氏，Erik依然发觉自己难以平静。  
“你要我帮你训练士兵？”  
“不仅如此。”Charles凑近了他，“我还要你为我遣兵布将领，要你为我带领着他们冲锋陷阵，直至攻破Shaw的城门。”  
“换言之，你要我为你去死。”Erik冷笑了一声，“你凭什么觉得我会答应？没有你，我一样可以摘下Shaw的脑袋。”  
“或许。”Charles点点头，“但那样的话，你还要等多久？”  
Erik看着拍打在石头上的浪花，陷入沉默。然而在内心深处，他不得不承认Charles手上的资源对他来说是莫大的诱惑。  
“你不了解我。”Erik说。  
事实上，他也不了解Charles。撇开Charles刻意向他展露的财力之外，他们之前从未见面，更遑论交谈。被Shaw谋杀的故旧臣子们也不乏有继承人飘零在外，若是Charles仅仅想找一杆枪，一个理由，那想必非常容易。Erik不明白，他为什么偏偏要煞费苦心地把自己弄出来。  
Charles歪过头来看他，海水映衬着他的眼睛，依旧是明亮的蓝。  
“我看过你的每一场比赛。”他垂头看着拍打在脚趾上的浪花，“看着你逐一打败你的对手——比你强壮的、比你灵敏的、比你狡猾的。我看着你流血，看着你怒吼，看着你毫不犹豫地割断他们的咽喉——我了解你的一切，我的朋友。”  
Erik的喉结滚动了一下，Charles再度令他意外。  
“那些可不是什么值得欣赏的美景。”  
“你依然觉得我是个徒有其表的贵族，不愿给予我信任，我能理解。”  
Charles瞥了他一眼。  
“我不会强迫你，我的朋友。如果你拒绝我的邀请，我会给你一艘船、一个完美无缺的假身份，放任你离开这座岛。但如果你留下来，我可以向你敞开怀抱，坦露一切——只要你愿意。”  
Charles说着，转过了身，沿着海岸线缓步往回走，任凭赤裸的双足在沙滩上留下浅浅的脚印。海鸥鸣叫着，从他的头顶轻轻飞过。有民众认出了他，遥遥地向他问候。他微笑着回应了，却始终再没有回头，看Erik一眼。  
Erik注视着他的背影，片刻之后，咬着牙跟了上去。  
“就算我答应，也并不意味着我会向你效忠、对你俯首称臣。”  
“这样就很好了。”  
Charles笑着，自顾自挽住了他的手。

***  
Erik被安置在Charles的府邸里，离这位神秘领导者的房间仅有一墙之隔。一开始，Erik以为是Charles对他仍有戒备，安排在身边好就近观察。但很快，Erik就意识到自己想错了，他能见到Charles的次数屈指可数。对方似乎很是忙碌，每天早早地出了门，直到深夜才回到家中。  
这一天也是如此，Erik听着楼下的动静，犹豫片刻后熄灭了油灯。但没过多久，他的房门被敲响了。  
“Erik，我可以进来吗？”  
Erik不明白他为何能把这样的要求提得那么自然亲切，但无论如何，寄人篱下他无法找到拒绝的理由。更何况，他的确需要跟Charles谈谈。  
他重又点燃了油灯，然后拉开房门。  
“就知道你还没睡。”Charles站在门口，嘴角一如既往地噙着抹微笑，“Jean说你的身体恢复得差不多了，所以我来看看。”  
Erik想起他下午实在无聊，便在露天的花坛边摆弄了一会儿兵器，活动了一下身体。这座府邸里当然都是Charles的人，向他汇报也不足为奇。  
但他还是忍不住开口嘲讽。  
“没想到你对我还挺关心。”  
“当然了，你现在可是我最在意的人。”  
“把我放着大半个月不理会可算不上什么在意。”  
Erik话一出口就后悔了。果然，Charles挑起了眉，露出饶有兴致的神色。  
“是我的错觉吗？我的朋友，你似乎是在埋怨我对你过于冷落。”  
“是你的错觉。”Erik硬邦邦地回答，“有什么事吗？现在聊正事似乎太晚了。”  
他有点想关上门，但Charles偏偏非常理所当然地走进了他的房间，还在床头坐了下来，非常自然地冲他微笑。  
“所以我来找你聊的当然不是什么正事。”  
Erik的嘴角抽动了下，他下意识地开始警觉。但这会儿Charles却伸出手掌，递给他一样东西。  
“给你。”  
“什么？”  
Erik接了过来，有些困惑地看着这个精致的小瓶子。  
“椰油。”Charles告诉他，“把它擦在额头上，或者加一点在灯油里，能让人睡得更加安稳。”  
Erik立时抬起头来看他。  
“你听到了？”  
“你就在我隔壁，当然。”Charles咬住下嘴唇，欲言又止的样子，“Erik……”  
“抱歉。”Erik打断了他的话，“如果打扰到你的话，你可以给我换个房间。”  
Charles沉默了片刻，靠过来握住他的手掌。  
“会好的。”他语调温软地开口安慰，“那些都过去了，Erik……我能治好你身上的伤，也能想出办法来让你在夜晚获得平静。”  
“不明白的是你。”Erik的声音却还是冰冷的，“我需要那些来自地狱的梦魇。平静？我的力量来自愤怒和仇恨，平静从来都不是我的选择。”  
Charles睁大了双眼，露出错愕的神色。Erik想要甩开他的手，但却被柔软而坚定地紧握着。他们古怪地沉默了一会儿，各自看着别处，直到Erik忽然察觉一道温热的气息掠过脸颊。他不由得回过头，视线交错的瞬间，Charles仰起头，凑了过来。  
“你……”  
Erik还没来得及惊讶，就被堵住了话。Charles的嘴唇柔软而甜美，灵巧的舌尖撩拨着他的唇齿，引诱他逐渐陷进这个温柔却迷乱的吻里。直到Erik下意识地想要搂住Charles，才发现他不知何时已整个人窝进了自己的怀抱里。白袍下的身体软绵绵的，被揽住后，Charles从喉间挤出一丝呜咽，撒娇的奶猫似的。他的手臂也跟猫一样伸展开来，讨好地搂住了Erik的脖颈，也顺着加深了这个吻。  
Erik的脑袋晕乎乎的，一时还不知道发生了什么，只觉得怀抱着一团温香软玉，鼻尖也净是Charles的气息。等他回过神来，推开Charles的时候，后者喘息着倚在他的床头，原本整齐的衣衫半敞着，一双蓝眼睛水汪汪的，半是沉醉半是不解。  
“为什么……？”  
“应该是我问你。”Erik将自己的眼神从他奶白色的胸脯上撕扯开来，“你为什么突然……？”  
Charles慵懒地笑了笑，捧着他脸，令Erik的视线重又胶着在自己身上。  
“重要吗？”他轻喘着，又故技重施地靠了过来。可Erik却再一次推开了他。  
这一次，Erik用的力气大了些，Charles被他甩在床头，脸上的表情也带上了几丝愠怒。  
“你！”  
“如果你是出于怜悯，抑或是想要借此彻底控制我，”Erik咬着牙，尽力控制住自己的本能，“那你的计划不会成功——这对我来说毫无意义。”  
Charles瞪着他，脸上醉人的红潮一点点减淡了。  
“意义？”他显然生气了，“你觉得我是别有用心？”  
Erik没有回答，但脸上的表情却说明了一切。  
Charles忿忿地扬起手，似乎要给他一拳，但面对Erik无动于衷的那张脸，还是咬着嘴唇忍了下来。  
“你想错了。”他凝视着Erik的双眼，一字一句地说，“我的确别有用心，但不是在这件事，而是在招揽你的决定上。”  
他的手掌抵在Erik的胸口，力气并不大，可偏偏Erik却被他一点点地推倒在了床上。  
“我第一次看到你的时候，就想要要你了，Erik Lehnsherr.”  
Erik睁大了眼睛，还没来得及惊讶，Charles的手就划过他的胸腹，伸进了他的衣袍里。要害瞬间就落入了他的手掌里，被满含挑逗意味地揉捏起来。突如其来的刺激让本就有些迷醉的Erik忍不住咬紧牙齿，闷哼了一声。  
“原来你也并不是那么不解风情。”偏偏Charles还半靠在他的胸膛上，在他耳边低声呢喃，“你也想要我的，不是吗？”  
Erik低吼了一声，忍不住又要推开他。可Charles的手指微一揉弄，他又喘着粗气停住了动作。  
“我送你的那个椰油还有其他的功效，你知道吗？”Charles咬着他的耳朵，在他耳边湿漉漉地喘息，“我时不时拿手指蘸些许，然后一点一点地揉进自己身体里……就在跟你一墙之隔的地方，咬着被子，强忍住不发出太过分的声音……你不妨猜一猜，我那时候脑海里想的是谁，嘴里喊的又是谁的名字……？”  
Erik的意志在这一瞬间土崩瓦解，他红着眼，想要抓住Charles的胳膊，把他拖进自己的怀里。但偏偏Charles察觉了他的企图，迅速地松开手，抽身离开。  
“可惜你也只能想象一下罢了。”他站在Erik的床头，冷冷地俯视着他，“晚安，Erik。”  
话音刚落，Charles就转过身，头也不回得离开了。待到Erik失魂落魄地坐起身来，整理好自己的呼吸，所面对的，只有一盏微微晃动的油灯，和那瓶散落在床头，沉默不语的椰油。  
Erik低吼了一声，一拳锤在床上。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
当最后一个对手倒下，观众席上发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声时，Erik握着长枪的手指开始颤抖。那些舍命相搏的回忆如潮水般向他涌来，一时滞住了他的呼吸。但随即，被击败的对手从地上爬起，向他走来。  
“Erik，是吧？是我输了。”  
Erik缓缓吐出一口浊气。  
从前，败在他手下的敌人可没有再次站起的机会。  
“你也不错。”  
考虑到对方以后很有可能是同他一起冲锋陷阵的队友，他尽量表现得较为礼貌。  
“我是Alex.”对方热情地同他握手，“你的确如Charles所说的那般骁勇。”  
Erik不是很习惯与人有肢体接触，不过此刻他却下意识地抬起头。  
看台的最高层，在缀着金穗的帘幔后面，端坐着这座岛屿的领导人，也是这次盛会的筹办者。为了迎接决赛的到来，，Charles今天着意打扮了一番，往日简洁的白色短袍外披了块浅蓝色的希玛申，斜斜地绕过胸口，然后被一条金丝编缀的腰带束着，下摆逶迤坠地。黄金筑成的叶片婉转缠绕成他头冠，被栗色的发卷簇拥着。此刻，他正含笑注视着台下欢呼雀跃的观众，与他们共同庆贺冠军的诞生。  
Erik撇开了目光。  
“你看起来不是很高兴，和Charles吵架了吗？”Alex问。  
“什么？”Erik回头看他，“你是不是误会了什么？”  
“你们不是伴侣吗？”  
“当然不是，他甚至都没在看我。”  
自那尴尬的一晚过后，Charles就对他没什么好脸色，就算见面也不过是支使着他忙前忙后。有时，他是侍从，沉默地握着剑鞘，与Charles一同走过Krakoa的大街小巷。有时，他是船夫，划一叶帆船入海，等待Charles勘察潮水的涨落。有时，他是助手，从书架上取下需要的资料，然后轻轻摇醒趴在桌上不知不觉睡着了的国王。  
Erik察觉了Charles的怒火，并不炽烈，但带着点孩童般的别扭和委屈，尤为麻烦。他不知道该怎么办，只能一边养着伤口，一边尽量完成Charles布置下来的任务。  
在他的伤势终于痊愈之后，Charles提出举办一场比武大赛，让Erik有机会崭露头角，名正言顺地进入军队的核心。Erik本以为他搞砸的那一晚或多或少都会影响到他和Charles的关系，不过看来，Charles是个公私分明的领导者。他向Erik承诺，只要他能取回冠军的桂冠，那么他们之前商议的事项依然会按计划进行。  
“我这就是我要说的，”然而此刻，Alex却告诉他，“Charles一直在看你，只是在你回头的时候转移了视线。”  
Erik下意识地又看向那座高台，只捕捉到了Charles侧过的脸颊。  
“是不是最近准备比赛冷落他了？”不明真相的Alex热情地给他出主意，“今晚好好道个歉吧，Charles会原谅你的。”  
Erik正要同Alex解释，Charles手下的女官却已经走到了他们面前。  
“非常精彩的战斗，两位。”  
Jean同他们行礼，在他们两人回礼后转向Alex：“抱歉打扰你同Erik的谈话，但是差不多是仪式的时候了，Charles让我带冠军上台去。”  
“我没关系的。”Alex赶忙说，“去吧，Erik.”  
Erik点点头，随着Jean的引领缓步走上阶梯，站在了石砌的高台之上。观众发出的声响更大了些，他听到人们在喊他的名字，看到他们闪闪发亮的眼睛。这是他第一次站在高处，被仰慕着他的民众簇拥，而非跪倒在血与泥中，忍受贵族们兴奋而残忍的嘶吼。  
“他们在看你。”伴随着布料窸窣的声响，Charles站到了他的声旁，“你好歹也回给他们一个微笑吧？”  
Erik盯着他，脸上的表情并没有任何变化。  
Charles叹了口气，露出半是无奈半是苦恼的神色。  
“真是一场精彩的表演，我的勇士们。”他索性面向台下的观众们，直接进入正题，“我为Krakoa能拥有你们这般英勇的战士而感到骄傲。而在你们之中，有一位勇士击败了所有的对手，理应获得与之相衬的荣耀——我在此宣布，赢得冠军的是来自Genosha的Erik Lehnsherr.”  
侍从半跪着奉上一顶月桂树叶编织而成的头冠，Charles用双手端了起来。眼见Erik眼也不眨地看着他，没有任何躬身的意思，Charles微微鼓起了脸颊，而后踮起脚尖，将月桂花冠轻轻放置于Erik的头顶。  
这似乎是那晚之后的第一次，他与Erik靠得如此接近，连呼吸都流转着交织在一起。Erik看着他近在咫尺的脸庞，忍不住分心想起了吻住那瓣红唇吮咬时，Charles喉咙里那充满了渴求意味的呻吟。  
他们对视的时间大概过于漫长了，一旁的Jean不由地轻轻咳嗽了两声。Charles眨眨眼，脸颊忽然攀上两团浅粉色。  
“恭喜你，我的勇士。”  
他匆匆说完了致辞，就转身想从Erik的身边离开。衣服的下摆顺着扬起来，扫在Erik赤裸的小腿上，令Erik油然而生一种想要伸手抓住些什么的错觉。他都已经下意识伸出了手，但触及到丝质面料的瞬间，又堪堪收了回来。  
Charles似乎没有察觉，径直离开了颁奖台。Erik也随后走了下来。  
“我们的冠军怎么失魂落魄的？”Alex问他，“发生什么事了？”  
Erik抬起头，注意到他身边聚集了不少其他参赛者。  
“没什么。”  
“那就和我们一起去庆祝吧！”  
“……庆祝？”  
Alex和那些认识的、不认识的参赛者们笑闹着凑过来，拥住他。  
“比赛过后，自然是要去酒吧大醉一场的，来吧，冠军阁下！”  
Erik犹豫还没来得及犹豫，就被他们拉走了。  
海滩边上的小酒馆里人声鼎沸，大半都是不认识的面孔。可Erik却惊讶地发觉，几乎人人都叫得出他的名字。原来，在他陪伴着Charles忙前忙后的一个多月里，Krakoa岛上的人民早就亲切地记住了他。留着浓密胡须的酒保大方地为依然热血贲张的勇士们端上成打的啤酒。Erik喝了会儿，他被好奇而又仰慕的人群簇拥着，叽叽喳喳地询问各种问题。虽然知道他们的热情并非出于恶意，但Erik并不感觉十分自在。  
“我想我该离开了。”他同唯一比较相熟的Alex说。  
“这么早？”边上一个皮肤黝黑的参赛者想要劝阻，“再喝一会儿吧，我还没问你是怎么想到扔掉盾牌，折断矛头当做匕首来使用的呢！”  
“还有我，我想知道你的步伐都是跟哪位剑术大师学的，也太适合随机应变了吧！”  
“是呀是呀！还有我，我……”  
Erik迟疑了片刻，差点又被这些问题吞没。  
“好啦好啦，你们都别打扰Erik了。”幸好Alex及时出声解围，“毕竟Erik跟我们这些单身汉可不一样，要早点回‘家’的不是吗？”  
围着他们的人群露出恍然大悟的神色，而Alex挤眉弄眼地冲Erik笑，自以为懂得他想要提前离开的原因。Erik喝得有点头脑发胀，额头隐隐抽痛。  
“你们误会了，我们不是……”  
“砰！”  
酒保把一整个橡木桶放在Erik的面前。  
“这本来就是我给冠军准备的礼物。”他笑眯眯地告诉Erik，“刚好，带回去和Charles一起喝吧。”  
Erik彻底放弃了解释。

***  
如今，Erik扛着那桶酒，站在Charles的房间门口敲起门来。他一连敲了三次都没有回应，负担着酒桶重量的手臂也不由得开始酸胀。  
“Charles，你在吗？”他只好大声询问，“是我，Erik。”  
房间里传来有什么东西被打翻的声音，而后脚步声由远及近。  
“吱呀——”。  
房门在他面前打开，Erik本想说些什么，但在视线和Charles相对的瞬间又愣住了。  
“很晚了，有什么事？”  
Charles没好气地问。他的头发乱糟糟的，嗓音也有些沙哑。他已经卸除了白日里的华美装束，似乎刚才正在休息，匆匆裹上身的白袍只遮住了一半胸脯，原本白皙的脖颈和脸颊都浮着层粉色。  
“有什么事？”见他愣愣地不回答，Charles又问了一遍。  
Erik这才回过神来。  
“酒吧的老板送了你一桶酒。”他扶着那个酒桶，告诉Charles，“我帮你搬过来了。”  
Charles怀疑地看着他。  
“交给厨房就好了。”  
“其实，他是说他送给我们俩一起的，我想正好也有事要跟你说，就带过来了……话说回来Charles，为什么岛上的所有人都觉得我们是一对伴侣？”  
Charles被这个问题打了个猝不及防，他睁大眼睛看着Erik，然后忽然笑起来。  
“真的吗？”他听上去又在生气了，“你要找我说的就是这个？”  
“也不是。”Erik回答，“是关于军队之后怎么部署的问题的。”  
Charles捂着头呻吟了一声，看起来很是痛苦。而Erik转动着手腕，不得不告诉他：“这酒还挺重的，我能进来吗？”  
Charles叹了口气，后退一步给他让出门。Erik在经过他身畔的时候闻到了一股似曾相识的香味，他没有多想，把酒桶放在了窗边的桌上。  
“我去拿杯子。”Charles说着，走向橱柜。而Erik审视着他的房间，看到Charles的床头新挂上了一副地图，详细描绘了大陆各个地区的地形和所属权拥有者。他的视线落在Genosha之上，忍不住攥紧了手指。  
“过来帮忙。”Charles喊他。  
Erik回过神来，看到Charles正拿小刀吃力地戳着橡木酒桶。他摇摇头，直接用手掰开了桶盖，装载在其中的葡萄酒荡漾着，随着桶身的倾斜汩汩地流出来，散发出甜蜜的芬芳。  
“野蛮人。”Charles一边拿杯子接着，一边评价道。  
“野蛮人让你今晚有酒喝。”  
Erik挑起眉毛，回应道。  
Charles不说话了，而是大口地饮着杯中的葡萄酒。Erik知道他速来不遮掩自己对酒精的青睐，但只有两个人对坐畅饮是第一次。看着他那殷红的酒液沾在他同样色调瑰丽的嘴唇上，然后被舌尖轻轻舐去，Erik忽然不想再去谈论什么军队了。  
“刚才另一个参赛者拉我去酒吧了，他叫Alex。”他告诉Charles。  
“噢，Alex Summers，我记得他。”Charles露出回忆的神色，“他和他的弟弟都是骁勇的战士，并且比那些走投无路才来岛上的佣兵和盗贼们多一份荣誉之心。若不是Summers家族太过刚正不阿，被国王暗中嫉恨，他们也不会来投靠我。”  
Erik没想到只一个名字就让他说了那么多。  
“Summers兄弟真有你说的那么好的话，”他忍不住说，“你似乎并不需要一个Lehnsherr。”  
“嫉妒了？”Charles斜眼瞧他，“放心，我们的计划依然作数。”  
“我只是不明白。”  
“不明白什么？”  
“不明白你为什么执意选择了我。”Erik说，“也不明白为什么所有人都觉得我们是一对。”  
Charles在他的注视下捧着酒杯，又给自己灌了一大口，而后伸手指向房门。  
“滚出去。”  
“……什么？”Erik惊讶地看着他。  
“从我的房间里滚出去。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你是个笨蛋！”Charles露出忍无可忍的神色，“我总觉得你出现的目的就是羞辱我——现在、马上、从我的房间里滚出去！”  
“你好歹是个国王，不要这么任性。”  
Erik说着，没有理他，依然靠在桌旁品尝着属于自己的那份酒。而Charles不知为何，今晚特别冲动似的，做了  
一个Erik意想不到的举动——他扑过来拽住了Erik的手臂，要把他推出房间。  
“你干什么？”Erik猝不及防，酒液一半洒在自己手上，一半淋湿了Charles的衣襟，而Charles还不罢休。Erik伸手去挡，却被一口咬在了手臂上。这可完全都没有一个君主的风度了。Erik也被这莫名其妙的攻击搞得有些生气，要想要反驳几句，就看到被他锁住了手腕的Charles眼眶红红的，似乎是被气的。  
“我怎么会遇到你这么个混蛋。”他喃喃自语道。  
Erik也不明白，他怎么会遇到Charles这样一个人。平日里是聪慧的领导者，以最完美无缺的形象示人，在他面前却动不动就要发小孩子脾气，还把一切的错误都归咎于自己。  
“你可能喝多了。”Erik说，“你要我离开，我就离开吧……你早点休息。”  
Charles不说话，只瞪着Erik。Erik注意到自己还拧着他的手腕，赶紧松开了。Charles就一声不吭地越过他，扑倒在了床上。  
“快滚。”  
他把头闷在枕头里，瓮声瓮气地说。  
Erik本可以直接离开，但他还是走到了Charles的床头。  
“晚安。”他低声说。  
Charles不回答，只是侧过脸，露出只眼眨巴着瞧他。Erik在床头犹豫了片刻，发现实在没什么可以说的，正要离开，视线却落在了地毯上的一个瓶子上。  
那小瓶子歪歪斜斜地倒在地上，木塞被拔开，散落在一旁，似乎是被人在慌乱中随手扔开的。其中承载的，半透明的液体也洒了出来，在编织地毯上留下团深色的印记。  
椰子油的味道随着夏夜的微风蹭过鼻尖，Erik忽然明白进门时他闻到的那股幽香从何而来了。  
“Charles，我刚才敲门的时候……你在房间里做什么？”  
Charles颤了一下，脊背猛地绷紧了。他又把整张脸都埋进枕头里，似乎恨不得整个人缩成球钻进床单里似的。Erik看到这个反应更是确信了怀疑。  
“难道说……”他舔了舔自己干涸的嘴唇，追问道，“你又在想我？”  
Charles猛地坐起身来，抄起枕头砸向他。  
“别自以为是了！”他咆哮着，声音却颤抖得毫无说服力，“你这个狂妄自大的混蛋！”  
Erik接住了那个枕头，也接住了Charles垂落下来的手臂。  
“所以你急着赶我走，是因为这个原因？你怕我被我发现。这么说来，刚才开门的时候你的神情的确很……”  
“住口！住口！”  
Charles扑上来捂住他的嘴，“我不允许你再说下去！”  
Erik按住他的手掌，发觉Charles的指尖和他的肩膀一样颤个不停。他的眼圈依然泛红，但显然不是因为愤怒，而是因为积蓄在眼眶中，摇摇欲坠的泪水。  
“快从我的房间里滚出去。”Charles哽咽着命令他，“我不会再给你一个羞辱我的机会了——不会！”  
Erik在心底叹了口气。  
“上一次……”他盯着Charles“你胆敢”的目光，为自己辩驳，“明明是你在羞辱我。”  
“我都那么努力地暗示了！”Charles瞪他，“明明是你！你——你……唔。”  
Erik低下头，吻了上去。  
当他们再度分开的时候，Charles的眼神明显明亮了些许。他看着Erik，肿胀的嘴唇微张着，欲言又止。Erik从没想过，平时巧言善辩的Charles也会有害羞到说不出话的时候。  
“我想你说得对。”他告诉Charles。  
“……什么？”Charles傻乎乎地问他。  
“我也想要你。”  
Erik说着，终于放下所有戒备，搂住了Charles。后者从喉咙里挤出一丝含糊不清的呻吟，引诱着他更用力地吸吮那双红润的唇瓣，肆意攫取那掺杂着酒香的甜美气息。而Charles却不满足于仅仅停留在唇舌交缠，他一边回应着Erik的亲吻，一边急不可耐地撕扯着他的上衣。相比起来，Charles的衣服就好解多了，Erik随手扯散了那条纤细的腰带，手掌便立刻能拽开那身象征着高贵与圣洁的白袍，抚摸Charles微微发烫的肌肤。  
“嗯啊……”  
当他的手指沿着丰满的臀肉一路下滑，潜进双腿之间某个又湿又软的入口时，Charles咬住了下唇，发出半是羞怯半是渴求的呜咽。  
“看来你自己玩得很开心，我的陛下。”Erik在他耳边低语，“就这么迫不及待吗？”  
“谁、谁让你今天表现得那么出色，我……”Charles说了一半，又垂下眼睛不作声了。  
“你兴奋了吗？”Erik用指尖轻戳着那个翕动不已的入口，“当着那么多尊敬着你的平明和向你效忠的骑士们的面，兴奋到不能自己了吗？”  
他探入了一根指节，Charles呜咽着弓起身子。  
“哈啊……是、是的。”他的眼里闪烁着迷醉的光芒，Erik带着粗茧的手指在他早就被准备得绵软湿润的后穴里蜷曲着摩挲，令他根本无法控制控制住从双唇之间流泻出的呻吟，“光是看到你挥舞刀剑的样子，我就不行了……好像要你，好想——啊……轻点！”  
“我做不到，陛下。”Erik咬着他的嘴唇，被他放荡的姿态引诱得暴躁起来。“你怎么那么湿，肿得我的手指都差点吃不下去。”  
“嗯……嗯，因为、因为想着你，所以一直在用手指……可是根本不够……一直到不了，就一直……然后就肿了……不、不还是怪你！”  
他的脸颊红得近乎滴血，偏偏嘴上却还在坦率地描述着刚才在这间房间里发生的事。Erik光是在脑海里想象一下那个场景就硬得发烫。Krakoa的国王，白天还头戴金冠，身着华服，微笑着与他的子民们挥手致意，晚上就躺在这张宽大的床上，把蘸着油的手伸到双腿之间，衣衫不整地拿手指操自己。他低吼着，把Charles按到了床上。Charles因这粗暴的动作委屈地看着他，蓝眼睛水光潋滟，偏偏下半身却是淫荡地曲起双腿，缠住了他的腰。  
“进来，我的勇士……看你能不能满足我……”  
Erik被逼得骂了句脏话。他亟不可待地解开自己的腰带，硬到滴水的阴茎一跳出来，Charles就捂住脸颊，不由自主地呻吟了一声。那差不多是压垮他的最后一根稻草，他堪称粗暴地拉开Charles的双腿，并没有给后者任何准备的时候就整根捅了进去。即使被手指玩弄了那么久，Charles紧窒的甬道也难以容纳这般的庞然大物，他捶打着Erik的胸口。  
“你——！野蛮人！……啊……”  
Erik并没有给他多少适应的时间，直接按住他的腰就往里插。Charles被他顶得几乎双眼翻白，手指无力地在他后背抓挠。那些微的刺痛反倒让Erik更加地兴奋，他压住Charles扭动个不停的身子，一边感受着阴茎被湿润的小穴吮吸住的快感，一边在Charles的耳边低语。  
“你咬得我好紧，国王陛下……就这么饥渴吗？”  
“是你太大了……啊……”Charles的眼泪和口水流了满脸，乱糟糟地陷在床单里哭叫，“呜……Eri……Erik……就是那儿，再用力一些……啊！”  
似乎是被戳中了最敏感的地方，他尖叫着绷紧了身体，连脚趾都爽得蜷曲了起来。  
“不……不要……”伴随着Erik凶悍的挺弄，他又哭叫起来，“太舒服了……不行……啊……”  
“不是你让我用力的吗？”Erik喘着粗气咬住他的耳垂，Charles奶白色的臀瓣在他的手里被搓揉成各种形状，随着拍打晃出一波又一波的臀浪。“夹得我那么紧，是不想要我出去吗，Charles？”  
“是……是的……”Charles哭泣着缠得更紧，“要你一直呆在里面……要你一直操我……用力……啊……Erik……我快要到了……呜，不行了……Erik……！”  
Erik环住他的腰，愈发凶猛地顶动臀部，把Charles操得一耸一耸的往上窜。但他的手掌却紧紧地卡住Charles的腰，在他即将从自己怀里逃离时用力往下一压，把他整个人钉死在自己灼热的阴茎上。Charles叫得嗓子都哑了，却还忍不住要哼哼唧唧地喊Erik的名字。前所未有的快感炸得两个人都失去了理智，像野兽一样交缠着在床上媾和。Charles射了一次后再没有办法那般放荡地哭叫，只知道搂住Erik的脖子，任凭他把自己摆弄成任何姿势操进来。这样难得驯服的姿态反倒取悦了埋在他身体里的男人。Erik让他坐在自己身上，一边慢慢顶弄，一边怜爱地吻掉他眼角的泪水。即使几乎已经被榨干了体力，肿胀的小穴吞吐阴茎的快感也让Charles红了脸，倚在Erik的肩膀上细细地喘息。  
“所以，我让您满意了吗？”Erik悄声问他。  
Charles这会儿又莫名其妙地纯情起来，他垂下眼睛，拒绝回答这个问题。直到Erik再度加快了速度，才哑着嗓子哭喊道不要了。彻底被操开的甬道敏感得不像话，即使是满怀温存的顶弄也让Charles激动得浑身发烫，没多久就绞紧了内壁，再一次射在了Erik的掌心。这一次，Erik没再控制自己，随着Charles的呜咽把精液射进了Charles的后穴里。  
“不再生我气了？”  
躺在乱糟糟的床单里，Erik搂着Charles，终于回想起今晚来找他的初衷——好好地跟他谈一谈。  
“……本来也没多生气。”Charles全身都软绵绵的，声音也软绵绵的。  
“你拿我当杂役驱使了一个多月，还说不生气？”  
“那不是想在白天多看看你嘛。”Charles下意识地回答了，而后才意识到自己说了什么，慌乱地睁大了眼睛。这一回，他在Erik满含笑意的注视下无所遁形，只能把滚烫的脸颊埋进对方的胸膛里。  
“没关系，我也想多看看你。”Erik抚摸着他的头发，低声说，“以前你在观众席上，我注意不到你的目光。现在我知道了，我会抬头看你的。”  
Charles低低地应了声，闭上双眼微微地笑了。  
“睡吧，我的国王。”  
“晚安，我的勇士。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 基于HOX新刊的一个小短篇，本来想写成pwp的但是写了1w剧情也是不可控的吧？


End file.
